Seiseki High School
Seiseki High School '(Japanese: '聖蹟高校 Seiseki Kōkō) is a fictional high school whose football team is featured in, and the focus of, the Days series. Seiseki is located in Tokyo and considered strong along with Sakuragi High, Tennouzo, and Touin Academy as they are top team in Tokyo Prefecture. Uniforms Seiseki's home kit consists of black jerseys, black shorts, and black socks. The away kit consists of yellow jerseys, black shorts, and yellow socks. In the anime, the brand of Seiseki's kits is implied to be Mizuno, but this is unclear in the manga. Notable Players Players 'Officials' Tactics Seiseki tends to start games with a 4-3-3 formation focusing on the Three Arrows - left-winger Mizuki, center-forward Ooshiba, and right-winger Kazama - with Kimishita as playmaker. Many of their attacks down the right flank begin with right-back Haibara, who has a tendency to charge forward and overlap with his right-winger. Generally, free-kicks and corners are taken by Kimishita, a set-piece specialist. Summer Training Camp * Seiseki High School vs Bousou Academy Chiba (3-2) * Seiseki High School vs Genbu High School Aichi (??) * Seiseki High School vs Ryuushin High Tochigi (4-1)'''Days - Chapter 44 * '''Seiseki HIgh School vs Seikan High Aomori (4-3)'''Days - Chapter 46 - 55 '''Interhigh - Tokyo Preliminaries First Round * Seiseki High School vs Tateyama High School (1-0) Second Round * Seiseki High School vs Unknown School (7-0) Semifinal * Seiseki High School vs Ariake High School (1-0) Final * Seiseki High School vs Sakuragi HighDays - Chapter 21 - 32 (1-2) National Championship - Tokyo Preliminaries Block A First Round * Seiseki HIgh School vs Mejirodai High School (8-0) Days - Chapters 57 Quarter Final * Seiseki High School vs Hakuto High School (5-0) Days - Chapters 58-60 Semifinal * Seiseki High School vs Keiougawara High School (3-2) Days - Chapters 62-75 Final * Seiseki High School vs Touin Academy (2-1) Days - Chapters 82-109 For the Tokyo Preliminaries, Seiseki was registered in Block A. Like Interhigh, there are two representative from Tokyo Prefecture which is divided into Block A and Block B. Seiseki and Touin Academy are placed as seeded in Block A so they only played 4 matches. After winning all matches and defeated Touin Academy in the Final, they became Tokyo A representative for the National Championship. National Championship First Round * Seiseki High School vs Yuigahama High School Kanagawa (4-0) Days - Chapters 124-133 Second Round * Seiseki High School vs Ichiboshi Academy Nagasaki (4-2) Days - Chapters 135-163 Third Round * Seiseki High School '''vs Ryouzan High School Nara (4'''-'3) '''Days - Chapter 177-242 '''Quarter final' * Seiseki High School vs Otowa Gakuin High School Shizuoka (2-0) '''Days - Chapter 251-258 '''Semifinal * Seiseki High School vs Sakuragi High Tokyo (1-0) '''(on going) For the National Championship, Seiseki was registered as team 10. They were in the same pool with strong opponents like '''Ryouzan High School (Interhigh Champion), Otowa Academy High School (Runner up Interhigh) and Municipal Sakuragi High School (Tokyo B representative) which defeated Seiseki on Interhigh Preliminaries. 'Gallery' ' Seiseki soccer club.jpg|Seiseki team in manga Seiseki team.jpg|Seiseki team in anime ' References Category:High school team